Forgotten
by sistersgrimmlover
Summary: After the rise of Crystal Tokyo, some still slumbered. And when the last had awakened one stayed curious. Waiting and waiting for her best friend to arrive. But she knew deep down she had been forgotten.


**Forgotten**

**By Sabrina**

**A Sailor Moon Fanfic**

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

I had always wondered what had happened those many years ago between us two. The ditzy blonde and the kind red head had been inseparable. Until…they came. MY enemies since I hated saying their names.

But there was no getting around it now.

The mysterious and beautiful priestess named Hino Rei, her passion and temper like living fire. The calm and shy genius, Mizuno Ami, her mind and temper calm like the open ocean but when pressed a giant tsunami would come crashing down. The dependable and protective Kino Makoto, who was steady as the Earth itself. And finally, the loving and kind, Aino Minako, the representation of love and beauty itself.

And the leader of them all, her once best friend, Tsukino Usagi who was kind, beautiful and bright as the stars and the moon. I had not understood what was happening at first. But as time went by I realized that Usagi had forgotten. Had forgotten our friendship and our bond.

It was as if the group had known each other for a long time. They had bonded instantly. Usagi had fallen deeper into their arms and along the way she had fallen in love. I had noted that their love was like no other.

And that love had formed the world around me now. Crystal Tokyo it was called now and it had been a few thousand years. I was one of the last to awake. I had just woken up from my deep sleep as were others.

"You! Come with us. The Queen wishes to see you" commanded a woman. She was tall with long legs. Her dark hair cascaded down her back. She had on a short red skirt and red heels with a white bodice and a purple bow with a red heart in the middle. Sailor Mars. Or should I say Hino Rei.

"You! Sailor Mars. Or should I say Hino Rei! Where is Usagi?" I demanded. Rei looked at me in surprise when an easy and rueful smile spread across her face.

"Ah…Osaka Naru. You must be confused. Venus! Look who I found among the civilians" she called. She seemed less tense as if she had accomplished a great task in just finding me. Another tall woman with long blond hair with an orange skirt, a white bodice, a blue bow and an orange heart in the middle walked over. She had a chain around her waist and a sword.

"Osaka Naru? She'll be happy to see her. Come on, Miss Naru. The queen awaits you" the woman said.

"Aino Minako? So…Mizuno Ami is Sailor Mercury? And Kino Makoto is Sailor Jupiter?" I asked. Minako gasped before smiling just as Rei did.

"Usagi picked the sharpest of friends. Yes it is me" Minako said. I stomped my foot like a child. I was confused and lost.

"Where is Usagi?" I demanded. They ignored me and walked through the city. I followed close behind them. As we walked people stared wide-eyed at the beautiful senshi. They drew eyes from all of the awakening civilians.

"They're beautiful" I heard one man whisper. He stared with reverence at Rei. Soon from the other side of the street, Mizuno Ami as Sailor Mercury and Kino Makoto as Sailor Jupiter joined the line. It was as if it were a runway yet they weren't strutting. They walked with a regal presence as if they knew they were higher in birth than the others. Makoto winked at me.

"Hi Makoto," I whispered. She jumped before smiling. We finally approached a structure of pure crystal. There were two people standing at the entrance. Another tall woman who wasn't as tall as the senshi stood there. But she was a senshi. She didn't have a tiara but a moon crescent. Her skirt was pink and her bodice was white. The bow was a double bow. One was yellow and the one over it was pink and in the middle was a crescent moon. In her hand was a staff like the one Sailor Moon had used. Except this wasn't her. This girl had long pink hair with red wine colored eyes.

The man had white hair that had a bluish tinge. He had golden eyes. He had a red jewel in the middle of his forehead. He was in priest robes. But get this he had a golden horn in the middle of his head. The girl…no woman, for she looked 16 or 17, leaned her head on his shoulder. His hand was around her waist. We approached her and my eyes widened.

"Chibiusa?" I asked. She smiled softly at me. The senshi went on one knee and bowed. Rei shot me a look and I bowed.

"Princess Lady Serenity and Lord Helios, we have Osaka Naru" said Ami. They stood up and so did I. Chibiusa grinned and hugged me.

"Wait…princess? Who are you?" I demanded as we broke away. The unicorn guy looked at me curiously.

"You are Osaka Naru? Is she…" the guy, Helios, trailed off. Chibiusa nodded and pointed at me with her staff.

"I am Sailor Neo Moon, daughter of Sailor Moon and the new Queen. I am also Princess Lady Serenity of the 30th Century, Crystal Tokyo and the Moon. This is Helios, my…boyfriend. You've wakened a lot later than we thought. It's about 3000 years after Crystal Tokyo was established" Chibiusa said. My eyes widened and I nodded. She was princess of the moon?

"So Rei is Princess of Mars. Minako is Princess of Venus. Makoto is Princess of Jupiter. And Rei is Princess of Mars. So your mom is the Queen of Earth and the Moon. So I'm guessing your dad is King of the Earth" I said, sarcastically. Surprisingly, she nodded.

"My mother is Neo Queen Serenity. My father is King Endymion. My mother, anxiously has been waiting for you to awake" she said. I nodded. Helios nudged her and she looked at him, lovingly.

"She picked really sharp friends didn't she? Because she's sort of a ditz now and was back then too" Helios whispered. Chibiusa giggled. We walked inside the structure and the servants bowed at the sight of them. They walked into a large room with two thrones. One was made of gold crystal and the other of silver crystal. A man with dark hair that was almost purple sat on the golden throne. He wore a lavender tuxedo and had a cane. He was an adult Tuxedo Mask.

The other person was a woman. An unearthly woman. The woman looked like a goddess. Chibiusa resembled her greatly. Chibiusa was just younger but as she grew older she would look just like this familiar woman. The woman had long blond hair in the shape of odangos. She had on a white dress and on the back was a bow that looked like wings. She had a crescent moon on her forehead. She also had on a crown. Her eyes were closed.

"Mama. Papa. An old friend is here. She's awoken" Chibiusa said. The woman stood and her eyes flashed open. I staggered back. Within those eyes was an ocean. It was blue. There was wisdom and strength so big that I couldn't comprehend in those eyes. They were blue just like Usagi's eyes.

"Usagi. Is that you? You're Queen of the Moon. You're Sailor Moon?" I demanded. She crossed over to me. She was taller than me. She was way taller than me. I looked up at her and she touched my shoulder and nodded.

"I'm sorry, Naru. I was not able to tell you my secret. You would have gotten hurt. I was Sailor Moon. Now I am Neo Queen Serenity" she said. Usagi…my eyes filled with tears and I jerked away from her touch.

"You lied, Usagi. You lied to me! I don't know you anymore" I shouted. She pulled back. And in those strength filled eyes I saw something. Vulnerability. I saw…hurt. Hurt that I caused with my simple words.

"Naru! She didn't mean it. She was trying to protect you from getting hurt" the man said. I looked at him. I looked pass his regal stature. I looked at him.

"Mamoru-san! I should've known. You all lied to me. And I won't stand for it. I want to leave" I said. I turned away from Usa…I mean the queen. She held a hand out to me.

"Please Naru. Don't leave now" she said quietly. I turned to looked at her over my shoulder.

"You forgot me. You can't just expect me back. You don't know me anymore. When you found them, you threw me away" I said. She looked at me, pleading.

"This isn't my fault. I was born as royalty. In my past life I was born this way. It isn't my fault and don't act as if it was. I can't do anything about how we were born. But despite it all, Naru, I was able to call you friend. And I still am your friend" the queen, _Serenity_, said. I shook my head sadly. I turned back to her.

"No. I'm not. I am your humble servant, Your Majesty. I am a civilian and always will be. Every time when I see you, you will not be the ditzy Usagi I once knew. You are not my friend. Goodbye Queen Serenity. Goodbye King Endymion. And goodbye Princess Lady Serenity" I said. I turned away but Serenity caught my hand.

"Then so be it. You will always be my friend in my heart though you reject me. You wish to be treated as a normal civilian but I cannot see you as that. For I am your humble friend, always, but I am also your queen. Goodbye, Osaka Naru" she whispered. She hugged me and I hugged her back.

"Goodbye Usagi…" I whispered back. That day I ventured off into Crystal Tokyo to find a life away from the others. Weeks later, then I saw him.

"Nephrite" I whispered more to myself then the him. He was in Princess Jupiter's arms. She was crying and kissing him and they were whispering sweet nothings, to each other.

And that's how I lived from then on. They had forgotten. My love, my friendship was forgotten. But I never forgot them.


End file.
